The Dragon Orphnoch
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: (Oneshot. Maybe.) The date went smoothly. But a simple action had to do it. Now, on death's door, Issei had one choice. And one more action to do.


**(No, I will not turn this into a series. And, uh, sorry for not updating for a while. While I might make up some excuses, to say it now, I was procrastinating. Yeah, I was lazy.)**

* * *

"Would you die for me?"

Those words repeated in his head as he crashed onto the ground, his soon to be lifeless body bleeding out. Eyes glaze over and look up at the sky. His former girlfriend now laughing, as she took in the satisfaction of killing him.

"Eh? I'm sorry, but could you repeat that, Yuuma?"

It seemed like he was the idiot here, as he couldn't believe how a girl, a beautiful one at that, considered him, a disgrace in society due to his perverted activities, asked him out. He should've known it was too good to be true.

"I said. Would. You. Die. For. Me?"

Sadness quickly filling him as he took in the life he led. His parents always showering him with love and affection, a best friend who moved away to Europe, the man who got him into his tendencies in the first place, the dream of becoming a harem king, then his adventure into teenage life.

"Really, I commend you for the date."

The times he got caught, and then got beat up by the Kendo Club, his friends leaving him if it was necessary, his parents saddened by his behaviors, thinking he would never get anyone to love him.

"But looks like time is up."

It was a dream for it to happen, but when it did, of course he wouldn't be so lucky.

"W-wait! Yuuma, stop!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't care. Now die."

Being stabbed through the chest… it hurt like hell. The blood was spewing out harshly, and he didn't register all of it. Just that it hurt.

"GAGHH!"

Anger then started to flow in him. He didn't know why, but it was there.

"It was a lovely date, of course, and I do love this bracelet. But now, I shall now take my leave."

A hand shot up, blue flames coiling up and down. Sitting up, the hole started to fill in, more blue flames going around his body.

"What the-!"

Standing up, his skin became more pale, gradually turning into a stone-like grey. Fire curled and coiled, the blue glow masking the event.

"Tch! This light show isn't gonna work!" Summoning a glowing spear, Yuuma threw it at him.

The golden gleam didn't pierce through the fire, as it continued to coil. Suddenly, the flames died down, leaving behind something else.

Grey skin was across his body, details curling and shaping him. Tube-like extensions flowed down his waist, forming around his back a coat. His legs ended with large, reptilian feet, clawing at the ground. Sharp spikes go down his arms, coming up to large, clawed hands. Swirls and curves go around his chest. A large, scaly, segmented tail wave about behind him. Large, leather-like wings were outstretched on his back, the blue flames staying there as spots. His head resembled that of an European and Asian dragon, along with that of a human combined.

As he breathed out, Yuuma stepped back, his form unmoving at the action.

Suddenly, his head snapped up, breathes turning into low, deep growls. Stepping forward, he raised his clawed hands, and prepared his wings.

Time seemed to stand still.

Suddenly, he rushed forward, his wings flapping him forward to help speed him up. Raising his hand, he made a slashing motion at Yuuma, only for her to dodge, and follow up with another spear. As she jabbed at him, he followed up with slashing at her wing. The sheer speed from it crumpled it, and the actual attack severely damaged it. As she screamed, he kneed her, then followed up by grabbing her shoulder, then headbutting her. As Yuuma tried to stand, he swung at her stomach, causing three claw marks to ruin the soft skin she had. As she screamed more, he followed up by biting her arm. Blood entered his mouth, then in a quick motion, pulled.

Blood soared through the air. Screams and small whimpers followed, then a punch. As Yuuma layed on the ground, bleeding, she looked up at the one who attacked her. His eyes, now a dark and piercing red, looked down at her. Sniffling and whimpers came out of her, making her look more pathetic.

He raised his arm up, then plunged into her chest. Eyes widened from her. As he pulled out, the slippery walls started to get pulled along, the liquid following. As he pulled it out, the heart in his hand stopped, the red liquid called blood dripped down, droplets staining the concrete.

As he turned away from the corpse, he smelled something. It was not far away, and it had a very similar smell to that of his kill.

A deep growl escaped his mouth, with his wings flapping. Soon, he was off the ground.

As he looked towards the place, he had one thing in mind.

Issei Hyoudou was now on instinct alone.


End file.
